Puding--!
by Reko.33
Summary: Inuyasha ngambek. dia menetap di rumah Kagome seminggu! huh Kagome bete banget kan jadinya. diceramahin bukannya ngerti, Inuyasha malah kabur dan bikin repot Kagome! penasaran? R&R! filled with Humor sama Parody ga jelas XDD InuxKago! buat yg nyari Lovey dovey all the way don't come! karena cuma sekuncrit cerita romansu-nya :v rated K karena bahasanya. hehe :3 /slap/


**Chaimi: halohalohaa semuaaa~ ini fic pertama sayaa~ jadi tolong diterima baik-baik yaa X3 *cat pwease pose***

**Inu: yo, ada tukang balon.**

**Chaimi: siapa tukang balon!?**

**Kagome: sudah, sudah. Inuyasha, sekali lagi kau tidak sopan, lihat saja.**

**Chaimi: *sembunyi dibelakang Kagome* tadi dia ngatain aku tukang balon.. *puppy eyes***

**Kagome: iya, maaf ya. dia memang menyebalkan orangnya.**

**Inu: HEH! aku ka-**

**Chaimi: *memotong pembicaraan* yasudah, daripada berlama-lama, mendingan kita segera simak cerita Puding-pudingan inii~ selamat membaca! jangan lupa Review ya!**

**Inu: ish. tau ah. oh iya, Chaimi doesn't own Inuyasha. amit-amit dah dimilikin sama orang macem dia.**

**Chaimi: *tembak Inuyasha pake bazooka***

* * *

Di suatu sore yang cerah, ketika burung gagak berkoak-koak dengan indahnya dan sang mentari mulai turun kebawah, digantikan oleh sang dewi malam..

"DUDUK!"

_BRAKK!_

seekor setengah iblis setengah manusia dengan kuping mirip serigala perak jatuh tersungkur di lantai dengan kerasnya. yang memerintah hanya memalingkan wajah dengan kesal dan berdecak pelan.

"Aku kan hanya minta tolong membelikan makanan di super market, kenapa kau membantah seperti itu?" Ucap seorang gadis berumur belasan tahun dengan tangan dilipat didepan dadanya.

"aku ini bukan pembantumu, kenapa aku har-"

"DUDUK!"

_BRAKK!_

"BERHENTI MELAKUKAN ITU KAGOME!" teriak serigala itu sambil berusaha berdiri, gadis yang bernama Kagome itu memalingkan wajah.

"Kau tau Inuyasha, kau itu sangat merepotkan. hanya karena Miroku memakan pudingmu, kau pergi seenaknya menginap di rumahku!" ucap Kagome dengan kesal. "dan ini sudah satu minggu!" tambahnya lagi seraya mengangkat tangannya dengan kesal.

"tetapi puding itu sangat enak! kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya di jamanku! lagi pula memangnya kau mau pudingmu dimakan orang lain!?"

"tentu saja tidak! tapi aku tidak akan berani menginap di rumah orang seenaknya selama seminggu!"

"kalau begitu aku pergi saja dari sini!" Inuyasha melompat keluar jendela lalu menghilang dari pandangan. untuk beberapa saat Kagome terdiam, lalu mengingat bahwa Inuyasha adalah seekor anjing siala- manusia setengah iblis, Ia segera panik dan berlari keluar rumah. Sebelum sempat membuka pintu rumah, Ibunya menghalanginya,

"Kagome, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, sayang?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat spatula ke atas,

"aku-aku- mengejar pesawat kertasku yang tidak sengaja kulempar ke jendela karena aku terjatuh dari kasur!" ucap Kagome sambil tersenyum gugup, Ibunya lalu menyerahkan selembar uang kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu tolong sekalian belikan ini di super market ya. kembaliannya buatmu saja." Ibu menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi _list_ barang-barang yang harus dibeli. Kagome menghela nafas panjang,

_kenapa banyak sekali belanjaannya.._ pikirnya dalam hati,

"Kagome? katanya mau mengejar pesawat kertas?" tanya Ibunya sambil melambaikan tangan dihadapan wajah Kagome.

"e-eh! iya ya! kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya bu!" Kagome segera memakai sendal dan keluar dari rumah dengan berlari. _aduuuh kemana lagi si anjing itu pergi..,_ pikirnya sambil celingak-celinguk ke atap-atap rumah.

beberapa saat setelah itu, Kagome memperlambat larinya dan mulai berjalan pelan. ia sudah mencari ke sekeliling rumahnya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Inuyasha.

_aiiiih anjing itu merepotkan sekali.. biarlah kuabaikan dia dulu, mungkin dia akan kembali ke rumah dengan sendirinya. _Kagome menghela nafas, lalu masuk ke super market untuk membeli barang-barang yang ada di dalam _list_ yang diberikan ibunya.

"hmm.. Tomat, tomat.. brokoli.. es krim?" Kagome segera menenteng belanjaannya ke tempat manisan, Ia segera membuka kotak es krim dan mengambil sekotak es krim yang bertuliskan _blueberry and banana flavoured_ tersebut. selesai mengambil es krimnya, Kagome berbalik dan nyaris terjatuh kebelakang ketika melihat Inuyasha sedang duduk disana sambil memperhatikan puding.

"seandainya aku punya uang.." Inuyasha merogoh sakunya dan tidak mendapati apa-apa. Kupingnya yang menongol diatas kepalanya hanya berkedut-kedut kecil, seiring matanya yang menatap tajam pada puding tersebut.

"I-NU-YA-SHA!" pekik Kagome dengan kerasnya hingga pengunjung lainnya melihat kearahnya. "kau membuatku berputar-putar sekeliling kota, dan ternyata kau ada disini!?" tambahnya lagi, dengan suara yang lebih kecil tapi tetap menggelegar cetar membahana ke seluruh bagian super market.

"kau berisik sekali sih.."

"DUDUK!"

_BRAKK!_

Puding ditangan Inuyasha terjatuh dan berguling ria ke arah belakang super market.

"ah- OI! Puding!" Inuyasha yang tersungkur segera berdiri dan mengejar puding itu, sialnya lantai supermarket itu tidak berpihak kepadanya. puding itu terus menggelinding menuju arah bagian sayuran.

"Inuyasha! berhenti!" pekik Kagome yang masih menenteng belanjaan di tangannya, Inuyasha tidak peduli dan mengejar puding itu hingga akhirnya dia melompat layaknya jangkrik dan menangkap puding itu setelah _roll_ depan kira-kira 5 kali berturut-turut.

Inuyasha menatap dalam puding itu *puter lagu Titanic Celine Dion*. Ia tidak peduli dengan Kagome yang sudah berlari-lari mengejarnya dan menceramahinya. Ia tidak peduli betapa pusingnya ia setelah roll depan 5 kali berturut-turut, Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan dari orang-orang yang melewatinya. Segalanya terasa begitu indah. Ia merasakan hidupnya hanya dengan seorang puding saja. _itu sudah cukup_. ucapnya dalam hati dan ia tersenyum sendiri. Ia ingin sekali membuka tutupnya, lalu memakan puding yang _vanilla flavoured_ itu. tetapi ia tidak memiliki uang.. ia tidak bisa membeli puding itu.

Senyum yang terukir di wajah Inuyasha mulai menghilang. merasakan betapa sedihnya nanti ia harus berpisah dengan puding itu. terlebih lagi hari sudah malam, mungkin supermarket sebentar lagi akan tutup. Ia menghela nafas panjang. lalu mencium aroma puding itu. _ah.. enak sekali.._

"INUYASHA!" pekikan Kagome kali ini membuyarkan lamunannya. Inuyasha yang sedang terduduk menatap Kagome dengan tatapan meminta. matanya mulai berkaca-kaca(?) dan terlihat berbinar-binar layaknya anjing kecil yang kedinginan di tengah hujan dan memintamu untuk mengangkutnya ke rumah. Kagome yang mengerti tatapan itu hanya meringis iba.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha berucap, berusaha menjelaskan segalanya tentang puding, Ia, dan Kagome(?). "Aku.." Inuyasha tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, Kagome telah lebih dulu mengambil puding itu dari tangannya.

"aku akan membelikannya untukmu." ucap Kagome sambil menaruh puding itu ke dalam tas belanjaan. "senang?" tanya Kagome sambil tersenyum. Inuyasha bangkit dari duduknya sambil merapihkan kimono merahnya.

"heh. biasa saja." jawab Inuyasha cuek. Kagome cemberut.

"hmph! sama sekali ga imut." ucap Kagome sembari melangkah pergi, diikuti Inuyasha dibelakangnya. Ia menaruh barang belanjaannya di konter dan membayarnya.

Setelah keluar dari supermarket, Inuyasha segera menarik-narik plastik belanjaan dari tangan Kagome. "berikan pudingnya!" pinta Inuyasha dengan nada kesal.

"hei! aku sudah membelikannya untukmu, bicara lebih sopan sedikit dong!" balas Kagome tak kalah kesal, Ia merogoh tas belanjaannya dan menyerahkan puding itu pada Inuyasha. "sudah? kau sekarang mau kembali ke jaman feodal?" tanya Kagome sambil berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Inuyasha mengikutinya dari belakang.

"aku tidak bisa membuka pelindung puding ini, terbuat dari bahan semacam kimono-ku ya?" tanya Inuyasha sambil menyerahkan pudingnya pada Kagome.

"kau merepotkan." Kagome merobek ujung plastiknya sedikit, lalu membuka tutup puding itu. "nih." Kagome menyerahkan pudingnya kepada Inuyasha.

Inuyasha berhenti sejenak. Kagome segera menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Inuyasha yang sedang menatap dalam pudingnya itu.

"kalau ga segera dimakan akan kuhabiskan loh." ucap Kagome sambil menghampiri manusia setengah iblis itu.

Inuyasha menggeram kesal mendengarnya, Ia segera mengeluarkan sendok yang terselip di plastiknya dan menyendok puding itu lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"bagaimana? enak?" tanya Kagome sambil menatap wajah Inuyasha yang masih terdiam setelah memakan puding itu.

Inuyasha mulai menyendok lagi dan menyodorkannya kehadapan wajah Kagome.

"e-eh?" tanya Kagome yang mulai terlihat diwajahnya semburat merah.

"sudah makan saja!" perintah Inuyasha, Kagome hanya menganut dan memakan puding tersebut. wajahnya yang tadinya ketakutan langsung berubah menjadi cerah ceria. "i-itu imbalan karena sudah membelikannya untukku." ucap Inuyasha sambil memalingkan wajah ke kanan.

"hehe. pudingnya enak banget! makasih ya!" ujar Kagome sambil tersenyum senang.

"iya iya terserah." balas Inuyasha masih sambil menengok ke kanan.

"lain kali akan kubelikan lagi, asal kau tidak menginap seminggu lagi di rumahku. mengerti?" kata Kagome riang, Inuyasha menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. "anjing pintar!" Kagome segera melangkah riang menuju rumahnya, diikuti Inuyasha yang sibuk menyendok puding lagi ke mulutnya.

END

* * *

**Inu:... kok end nya gitu sih?**

**Chaimi: kenapa? ga suka?**

**Inu: ga seru. payah.**

**Chaimi: terus maunya gimana? mau xxx trus xxx sama Kagome hah?**

**Inu: ap- heh kalo ngomong mulut jaga tuh!**

**Kagome: siapa juga yang mau sama anjing ini.**

**Inu: Kag-**

**Chaimi: hahaha rasain tuh ditolak!**

**Inu: zzzz bodo. jangan ada yg review. abaikan dia.**

**Chaimi: jahaaaatt TT^TT please review sangat dibutuhkan, boleh kritik tapi jangan pedes-pedes yaaa :'3**


End file.
